What the meaning of ciyus ?
by Dhita82
Summary: Bagaimana sikap Sasuke dan Sakura kepada dua anak kembarnya yang teramat polos ?/ooc pake banget/ gajelas/ gak pandai bikin summary


What The Meaning Of Ciyus ?

.

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

What The Meaning Of Ciyus © Dhita82

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Uchiha Sakura x Uchiha Daisuke x Uchiha Kirei

.

.

Warning :: Ooc –Out Of Caracther-, Miss typo(s), engga bermutu, hanya fic pelepas penat dan reques dari temen aku yang bernama Dita Rahmawati.

.

Oh ya disini Sasuke sama Sakura udah nikah, dan mereka dikaruniai dua anak kembar –putra dan putri- yang putra namanya Uchiha Daisuke berumur 4 tahun, dan yang kedua Uchiha Kirei berumur 4 tahun juga.

.

.

Bagaimana sikap Sasuke dan Sakura kepada dua anak kembarnya yang teramat polos ?

.

.

Here

We

Go

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini sangat bersahabat, dimana burung burung berlomba lomba mempertunjukkan kicauan mereka yang amat indah, ditemani dengan angin sejuk musim gugur. Ditemani oleh ice cream ataupun jus yang mampu membuat dahaga kita terpenuhi sepertinya sangat nikmat. Berjalan jalanpun tak akan masalah mungkin bagi beberapa orang, tapi bagi para kaum hawa haruslah memakai sunblock untuk melindungi kulit putih mulus mereka dari sengatan sinar uv yang amat terik. Memandang lukisan tuhan yang sangat indah di bawah pohon yang rindang. Mungkin jika ditemani dengan orang tercinta di sekeliling kita adalah nilai plus bagi beberapa orang. Seperti halnya Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu Uchiha ini sedang tidur dipangkuan seorang -ga ups maksudnya seorang wanita yang telah ia ganti marganya dengan Uchiha itu. ditemani beberapa kue dan cemilan yang menggugah selera. Sepasang onyx itu bersembunyi, menyelami dunia bawah sadarnya. Sedangkan sepasang emerald sedang mengawasi dua anak yang sedang main kejar kejaran.

Mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya keluarga kecil Uchiha bungsu –Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke pria mapan, kaya tampan, dan cerdas. Gadis mana yang tak mau dipinang oleh Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Pastilah gadis yang dipilih Uchiha bungsu itu adalah gadis yang amat sangat beruntung. Kenapa ? you know what I mean, ya pasti satu yang akan terjamin yaitu, masa depannya akan cerah. Dan gadis yang beruntung itu adalah Haruno Sakura yang telah diubah marganya oleh Sasuke menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Memanglah pantas gadis permen kapas itu menyandang nama Uchiha yang Sasuke berikan. Bagaimana tidak pantas, gadis bermatakan emerald rambut soft pink sepunggung yang ia rawat dengan baik hidung kecil tapi mancung bibir pink alami. Beraparas cantik, cerdas, mempunyai sosok keibuan –walau tak sepenuhnya, pastilah banyak pria yang mengincarnya.

Tampan dan cantik

Biru dan pink

Dingin dan hangat

Perbedaan yang amat kontras bukan ? tapi bukankah perbedaan itulah yang saling melengkapi contohnya Sasuke yang dingin, tak bisa mengexpresikan perasaannya sedangkan Sakura, tipe gadis yang ceria, hangat, selalu bisa mengexpresikan perasaannya. Bukankah mereka saling melengkapi ? seperti halnya hati Sasuke yang dingin dengan kedatangan Sakura yang hangat perlahan lahan es itupun mencair. Mungkin itulah yang Sasuke rasakan, bukan hanya memberikan kehangatan bagi Sasuke tapi bagi kami semua. Kami ? oh ya aku lupa menceritakannya. Setelah mereka menikah selama satu tahun, mereka dianugrahi oleh Kami-sama dua orang putra dan putri yang amat lucu dan menggemaskan. Ya mereka kembar.

Putra pertama bernama Uchiha Daisuke. Dia itu seperti replika Sasuke waktu kecil. Dengan mata onyx sekelam malam, rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang, serta tak lupa wajah tampan garis keturunan Uchiha. Tak hanya fisik dari sifatpun sama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Daisuke. Ayah dan anak sama sama dingin. Tapi mereka berdua hanya dingin kepada orang luar saja kalau dengan orang terdekat terkuaklah sifat asli mereka.

Putri yang kedua bernama Uchiha Kirei. Kalau kirei fisiknya lebih cenderung ke Sasuke sedangkan sifat menurun dari Sakura. Rambut raven persis seperti tou-sannya, tapi matanya bukan onyx melainkan –emerald dan tak lupa wajah yang cantik seperti namanya garis keturunan Uchiha dan kecantikan Haruno Sakura. Sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan Sakura, temperamental apalagi kalau sudah bertemu dengan kembarannya. Bisa bisa menjadi perang dunia ke tiga.

Ya itulah maksud dari sifat asli yang terkuak. Daisuke jika sudah bertemu dengan kembarannya itu akan menjadi seperti Sakura sama sama temperamental. Tapi Sasuke tetap bersyukur karna sudah diberikan putra dan putri yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Walaupun tidak Uchiha banget batin sasuke.

Mungkin cukup sampai disini perkenalannya.

Uchiha Daisuke dan Uchiha Kirei sedang kejar kejaran. Tepatnya Uchiha Kirei yang mengejar anikinya yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan kalau, sedang asik membuat istana pasir yang sudah capek capek ia buat, malah terkena bola yang titendang oleh anikinya. Dan anikinya bukannya meminta maaf malah meledek bahwa istana pasir yang ia buat jelek. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula mungkin itulah gambaran nasib anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura itu.

"Iiihh Nii-chan! Kemali kau seenaknya mengejek istana pasilku jelek dan seenaknya kau menghancurkan istanaku dengan bolamu itu!" teriak Uchiha Kirei yang masih belum bisa berbicara 'r' dan menjadi 'l'.

"Emang istana pasilmu jelek kok, -wleee" ejek Uchiha Daisuke.

Mungkin dikarenakan lelah, Uchiha Kirei berhenti mengerjar sang aniki dan pergi kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua –lebih tepatnya sih Sakura yang mengawasi Sasuke hanya tidur- "Huuuaa kaa-chan, aniki nakal dia ngelusakin istana pasilku yang udah aku buat capek capek aaaaa" adu Kirei ke Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar anaknya menangispun terbangun. Menampilkan sepasang onyx yang masih layu –karena bangun tidur- tapi sekelam malam itu.

Setelah mengadu kekaa-chan tercinta Kirei beralih ke tou-channya yang masih sibuk megucek ngucek matanya. "Huuuaaaa tou-chan, hukum aniki dia nakal sama aku!" sembari menarik narik kaus biru yang Sasuke kenakan. Sasuke yang masih setengah sadarpun segera duduk karena rengekan dari anak bungsunya itu.

"Hhuuaaa kaa-chan, tou-chan!"

"Iya iya sayang, tapi jangan nangis ya ?" bujuk Sakura dan menaruh Kirei dipangkuannya tentunya sembari mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata yang serupa dengannya itu. Uchiha Daisuke yang mendengar rengekan Kirei tentang dirinyapun segera bertindak. Ia segera berlari ketempat tiga Uchiha itu dan segera berteriak "Enggak! Kirei bohong aku engga ngelusakin istana pasil dia kok, kan kata Naruto-jiisan kalau didunia ini itu, yang jelek itu halus dibuang atau dilusak. Tluskan istana pasil Kirei jelek ya udah deh aku lusakin." Tampang polos Daisuke "Jadi aku engga salah dong" tambahnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa sweet drop mendengar jawaban dari anak sulung mereka. Tadi bilangnya engga ngerusakin, eh tapi ngerusakin gimana sih ? batin keduanya. "Iiihh engga tou-chan kaa-chan benelan deh, kalau Daisuke-nii ngelusakin istana pasilku. Itu ada buktinya" tunjuk Kirei kearah bak pasir yang sudah tak terbentuk itu.

"Aku engga ngelusakin! Aku cuma ngikutin salan Naruto-jiisan doang" Daisuke yang tak terima. "Tapi sama aja! Itu namanya ngelusakin. Pokoknya aku engga mau tau aniki harus buatin aku istana pasil yang milip kaya punya aku" Kirei sambil bersidekap dada.

"Aku. Engga. Mau. Titik."

"Pokoknya HALUS!"

"Enggak mau!"

"Halus"

"Enggak"

"Halus"

"Enggak"

Cukup sudah Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dengan kebisingan kedua anaknya itu. Engga Uchiha banget gitu batin Sasuke. "Diam!" tegas Sasuke kepada kedua anaknya itu. Uchiha Daisuke dan Uchiha Kirei yang mendengar suara Sasuke yang kecil namun tegas langsung diam seketika dan mereka berdua menundukkan kepala mereka –takut dengan tou-channya- "Daisuke sini duduk" titah Sasuke sembari menepuk nepuk tikar yang kosong disebelah dirinya dan Sakura yang tengah memangku Kirei. Daisuke mengikuti perintah tou-channya, ia segera duduk bersila dengan kepala masih menunduk.

Sasuke menghela nafas, Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Jadi apa permasalahannya ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aniki ngelusakin istana pasilku!"

"Udah aku bilang aku engga ngelusakin istana pasil kamu!"

"Diam!" Sasuke memperhatikan kedua anak kembarnya itu. Mata onyx Sasuke beralih pada sepasang emerald milik istrinya itu. Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu, pertanda tidak tahu. Sasuke menghela nafas (lagi), "Jadi itu permasalahnnya ?" mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala ravennya. "Ya sudah tou-chan tidak peduli siapa yang salah atau siapa yang benar. Yang penting kalian berdua sekarang minta maaf"

Uchiha kembar itu hanya saling melirik antara onyx dan emerald, masih terselip rasa yang tak bisa terungkapkan. Sasuke yang melihat respon anak anaknya itu geram, tapi ketika hendak menyuarakan ditahan oleh senyum Sakura. –Biar aku saja- bibir Sakura mengucapkan itu tapi tanpa suara. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakura mendudukkan Kirei disebelah Daisuke dan melihat kedua wajah mereka berdua. Menggemaskan batinnya. "Kemarikan tangan kalian" titah Sakura pada dua malaikatnya itu. Anak kembar itu saling melirik dan memberi tatapan yang hanya mereka dan Kami-sama lah yang mengerti. Setelah acara lirik melirik selesai, akhirnya mereka berdua menyerahkan kedua tangan mereka pada kaa-channya. "Nah gitu dong, nah sekarang tautkan salah satu jari kelingking Daisuke pada Kirei dan begitu pula sebaliknya." Mereka berdua terdiam entah apa tapi mereka berdua merasa gengsi untuk melakukannya. "Ayo dong, kalian anak kaa-chan sama tou-chan kan ? –mereka berdua mengangguk mengiyakan- nah kalau begitu turuti perintah kaa-chan"

Mereka berdua menyerah akhirnya mereka menautkan jari kelingkin mereka. Tapi dengan wajah yang masih cemberut. "Kok masih ditekuk mukanya ? senyum dong, kaya kaa-chan nih senyum" goda Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menggoda anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Dan tak segaja Sakura melihat senyum itu "Tuh lihat tou-chan aja senyum, masa kalian enggak ?" mendengar ucapan sang kaa-chan Daisuke dan Kirei langsung menengok kearah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya membuang muka, "Mana ? tou-chan gak senyum tuh" tanya Kirei entah pada siapa. Dan Daisuke hanya memberi gumaman setuju beserta anggukan. "Tapi-

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata katanya, sasuke menyelanya. Dari pada menjadi bahan lelucon batin Sasuke. "Jadi sudah baikan ?" tanya Sasuke pada anak sulung dan bungsunya itu. Mereka berdua saling melirik, dan tak sengaja mereka melihat tautan jari kelingking mereka. Dengan segera mereka melepasnya dan saling bersidekap dada, saling membelakangi. "TIDAK!" jawab mereka kompak.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya secara bersamaan. "Tapi tou-chan tadi benelan kok kalau Daisuke-nii ngelusakin istana pasil aku, aku engga bohong kok tou-chan kaa-chan, ciyus deh" ujar Kirei sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sementara jari lainnya ditekuk. Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat tampang polos anak bungsunya hanya bisa menahan tawa, ditambah lagi dengan kata katanya. Ciyus ?

"He ?! ciyus apa itu ? kamu tau dari siapa ?" tanya sakura pada anak bungsunya itu

"Eh ciyus, aku dapat dali Naruto-jisan. Ciyus itu, u-um ciyus itu, u-umm ciyus itu, i-itu"

"Huh ngucapin sendiri tapi gak tau altinya, baka"

"I-iih aku tau tapi, tapi i-iitu tapi"

"Halah kebanyakan tapi"

"Iih aniki! Emang aniki sendiri tau altinya ciyus apa ?"

.

"Enggak"

.

.

Tuing

.

.

"Capek deh"

"Eh aku tau!"

"Apa ?"

"Itu loh koluptol di Indonesia yang kolupsi di pajak"

.

.

Tik tok

.

.

"Itu JAYUS!"

"O-oh masa ? udah ganti nama ya ?"

"Ih emang itu namanya aniki no baka!"

"Baka itu nama lain dari sampah tau"

.

.

"Apa itu ?"

"Iih kamu mah maksudnya aku itu bala"

"Ih kamu salah bala itu, makanan yang dali teligu, woltel, sawi, sama ail"

"Itu BALA BALA Kirei!"

"Oh bala bala itu hewan yang punya kaki banyak"

"Itu LABA LABA!"

"Eeh masa ?

.

.

.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang amat cerah dan amat berisik bagi sasuke. Dikarenakan perdebatan kedua anak kembarnya yang tak ada habisnya. Tidur siang terganggu, dan itu adalah waktu luang sasuke sangat jarang dapatkan karena kerjaan sasuke yang menumpuk di kantor. Poor for you sasuke. Selamat bersenang senang dengan weekend yang sangat menyenangkan itu sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'So what the meaning of ciyus ?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ANIKI BUATIN AKU ISTANA PASIL YANG MILIP KAYA PUNYA AKU!"

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Ending dengan gajenya- gomeeennn endingnya gantung abis gak tau idenya gimana lagi. Fic ini aku persembahin buat teman aku Dita Rahmawati. Dia itu temen aku dari smp, dia reques minta fic humor romance tapi sepertinya tidak dapet feellnya. Ai em sorry dipiiitt, oh ya nama kita emang sama tapi wajah dan sifat kita juga beda hehe.

Gomeen dipit kalau gak memuaskan tapi ini udah berusaha banget abis uts sih hehe. Buat para reader juga gomen kalau kependekan atau udah kayaknya kita ngebacot rianya. Cuma enam huruf yang mau aku sampein.

Oh ya SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA 1434 H, gomen telat ngucapinnya hehe

R

E

V

I

E

W

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster** :D


End file.
